The Blue Eyed Native and the Goblet of Life
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: (2002) 4 years after the Deathly Hallows. A new life, new world, new Prophecy, new characters, new Chosen One, new Villain/Dark Lord.
1. The Blue Eyed Native

A/N: I changed his name to Connor so I would have two Simon stories. I think the other story should have Simon. Connor is better for this one.

The Blue Eyed Native and the Goblet of Life

Chapter 1: The Blue-Eyed Native?

"Connor Gabe, to the Head office," called a femininely voice from some speakers in the ceiling of a three-story tall home, resembling a castle. "Connor Gabe, to the Head office."

Outside, at the back off the castle-like building held a small playground filled with swings, slides, and monkey bars. There were also many kinds of different children playing around, hanging upside down, sliding, or swinging as high as they could. But there was one boy who wasn't playing at all.

This certain boy was sitting on a small bench, leaning his head on his hand, watching the other kids play. The boy wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts with tennis shoes, had short black hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes that many people thought were strange on a boy like him. This boy was different and he knew he was different. He knew that he could do things that no other ordinary child can do. He could make all kinds of plants flourish with concentrattion and with the wave of his hand, and every once in a while, he could see things happen before they happened and could change the outcome.

But he let things play out as he would see because when he tried to change it, he would only make things worse and the other kids would hate him even more than they already did. Why? Because Connor wasn't similar to the others by his race.

Connor Gabe is a Native American. He was the only one of his kind in this Children's Home, in this city of Boston, Massachusetts, and maybe in this side of the country. He didn't know much about where he came from or who he was. All he did know was that he has been in this Children's Home ever since he was a baby and that is was good to keep to yourself, that way no one wold mess with him and would be just left alone.

"Hey, dumbo! They're calling you!" said a voice next to Connor.

Connor turned his head to see the biggest bully of the Home, a boy by the name of Brandon Brutus. He was accompanied by his two henchmen, Johnny and Daniel, two tall boys standing by the heavy set boy who wore a Spiderman shirt, that was covered in dirt and what looked like to be a litte vanilla pudding.

"What?" Connor said cluelessy as he sat straight up.

But before Brandon said anything, the intercom went off again. "Connor Gabe to the Head Office, Connor Gabe to the Head Office, please." Connor sighed and jumped off the bench. He didn't do anything bad so why is he being called to the Head Office?

"Maybe they found a family who'll take in the Redskin," Daniel said as Connor walked away, Johnny and Brandon laughing.

"Yeah, like anyone would want a dumb redskin as their son," Brandon said loud enough to Connor to hear, making his friends laughed.

Connor sighed, bowed his head, ignoring the bullies, and walked inside the Children's Home, and made his way to the Head Office. He stopped at the Headmistress's door and knocked on the door.

A muffled 'enter' was heard, and Connor entered the office and wasn't surprised to see the Headmistress behind her huge oval office like desk, but he was surprised to see a beautiful brunette woman wearing a grey dress suit, and sitting in one of the open chairs in front of the headmistress's office.

"Ah, yes, yes, come in, Connor," the Headmistress said, waving Connor in. Connor shut the door and walked over and sat in the second empty chair in office, next to the woman who smiled at him when he looked at her. "Connor, I'd like you to meet Ms. Angelica Hernandez. Ms. Hernandez, this is Connor Gabe."

Connor looked up at Ms. Hernadez shyly yet curiously, and she looked back with a grin. "Good Afternoon, Connor," the older woman greeted.

"Good Afternoon, ma'am," Connor greeted back softly.

"See, he does have manners," the Headmistress spoke, then turned to Connor. "Connor you're probably wondering why you're here today, am I right?" Connor nodded. "Well, you're here because Ms. Hernandez would like to adopt you."

Connor glanced at Ms. Hernandez then back at the Headmistress. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking that too," the Headmistress replied with a small smile.

Connor turned and looked at Ms. Hernandez. "Why do you want to adopt me?"

"Well, Connor," Ms. Hernandez said, smiling and looking down at Connor. "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I saw you stick up for a girl in the playground and stood your ground against bullies a couple of weeks ago. I was there when you answered every question correctly in your history lesson and was there to hear your fabulous essay on your favorite U.S. President. I was there when you picked up after everyone else and even yourself. Connor, I want to adopt yo because you remind me of myself when I was little. You're smart, sweet and nice, you care about others even though they don't care about you. You try to take care a of others, but it is you who needs to be taken care of because you have no one to take care of you. I want you to be my son, because I believe you are the most wonderful boy in the world. Please, let me be your mother."

Connor continued to stare at the older woman, and then spoke after a few moments of silence. "So, you don't care if I'm a redskin?"

"Connor, we do not allow that kind of language here," the Headmistress spoke sternly.

"Redskin?" Ms. Hernandez said, glancing at the Headmistress then back at Connor. "Who calls you that?"

"The other boys," Connor answered, bowing his head.

Ms. Hernandez put her hand on Connor's shoulder, causing him to look up at the woman. "I'm not here to adopt you because of what you look like," she said. "I'm here to adopt you for who you are."

Connor nodded. "Okay," he said, and finally smiled.

"Wonderful," Ms. Hernandez cried, and turned to the Headmistress.

"This is so spectacular," the Headmistress said, opening Connor's files and brought out some Adoption papers. "We'll start the paperwork right now, but the process will take a couple of days." Ms. Hernandez nodded in understanding. The Headmistress then turned to Connor. "And when that's done, you will be able to go to your new home."

Connor smiled to himself, excited that he would be leaving this Children's Home and into a new home where he could be free of the bullies and insults. He would have his own room and a woman that he could call mom. Things couldn't get any more better for Connor, but Little did Connor know, that these changes were only just beginning.

"Alright, date? July 24, 2002," the Headmistress murmured as she began filling out Adoption papers. "Well, what about that?" she said, looking up at the two. "It looks like Connor would be able to leave on his birthday," she informed them. "July 26th, his eleventh birthday."

Connor looked up at Ms. Hernandez who smiled at him and he smiled back.

Half an hour later, Connor was back outside, walking near the small garden of the playground thinking, when something hit him in the head very hard, knocking him to the ground. He looked around in blurred vision to see that it was a soccer ball that had hit him in the head. He looked towards the direction the ball had come from and saw that Brandon and his buddies were walking over to him, laughing.

"Nice catch, Red," Brandon said as the reached Connor who was standing back up to his feet. "So, what did the Headmistress want with you?" the bully asked.

Connor rubbed the part of his head that was throbbing in pain and glared back at Brandon. "None of your business," he answered.

"Oooooo," Daniel and Johnny said, as Brandon sneered and cracked his knuckles.

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" he said, moving closer to the vines of the garden, that Connor noticed.

"Well," he said, descreetly moving his hand down and waving a couple of fingers. If anyone had seen what he was doing, they would have been amazed on how the vines moved over and wrapped themselves around Brandon's and Johnny's ankles. Luckily the didn't feel them because they were wearing long socks. "That is if you can catch me first!" Connor said, and then took off running.

"Get 'em!" Brandon ordered as him, Johnny, and Daniel took off running, but as two of the boys took their first steps, they fell face first into the dirt, shocking Daniel who was a few feet away when he noticed his friends were not following him.

Connor ran inside the home in a fit of giggles, having seen Brandon and Johnny fall on their faces. It was the first time he ever used his magic on a person and it felt a little great, but he knew he shouldn't have. Having read a lot of super hero comics and watched a lot of shows with superheroes has taught him not to use his abilities for selfish purposes. But one time couldn't have been so bad, and besides, he couldn't help it. He was finally leaving and those bullies couldn't do anything about it anymore.

The two days passed and Connor was sitting down on his bed, with his suitcase and backpack filled with all of his clothes and personal items, including the one item and had ever since he was a baby. Connor pulled out the special item from his pack and looked at it. It was a black stoned arrowhead, tied to a piece of string. The people here told him that it was around his neck when they found him on their front steps. It was the first clue to his heritage.

"Connor, are you ready?" said a woman at the door. Connor looked up from his arrowhead and nodded to the woman who walked over him and grabbed his suitcase. "Alright, come on," she said. Connor nodded again, placing the arrowhead around his neck, stood up from his bed, grabbed his back pack and followed the older woman to the den area, where the Headmistress and Ms. Hernandez were waiting.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday, Connor," Ms. Hernandez greeted.

"Good Morning and thank you, Ms. Hernandez," Connor greeted back with a smile.

"Here, I got you something," Ms. Hernandez said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a medium-sized box wrapped in blue paper with stars on it, and handed it to Connor.

"Thank you," Connor replied with a smile, never have gotten a present before. "Thank you very much."

"You're very much welcome," Ms. Hernandez said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like it. Now, are you ready to head out into the great big world?" she asked. Connor nodded, and Ms. Hernandez tuned to the Headmistress. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure," the Headmistress replied, as the two women shook hands. The headmistress then turned to Connor. "It was a pleasure having you here, Connor. And to be truthfully, I'll be sad to see you go," she said holding out her hand.

Connor smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you for everything. I appreciate you and your staff taking care of me and all."

"That's what we do," the Headmistress said, smiling, a tear falling down her cheek. "Goodbye, Connor."

"Goodbye," Connor replied with a sad smile, and then was led out of the Home by his new parent.

As the two left the Home, Connor watched as the other children were staing at him in awe in shock, surprised that Connor was the one who was actaully adopted. Even Brandon and his buddies were dumbstruck that Connor was leaving.

Connor entered Ms. Hernandez's car holding his present and backpack, while his new parent put his suitcase into the truck. She entered the car, turned it on, and began to drive off while Connor turned to the other staring children and waved them off with the biggest triumphant smile he ever had on his face.

Half an hour later, the drive was over, and Ms. Hernandez stopped and parked her car on Commonwealth Avenue. "Here we are," she said, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the trunk with the press of a button.

Connor unbuckled his seat belt and the two exited the car, him being on the sidewalk side, Ms. Hernandez being on the street. Connor grabbed his present and backpack, took a few steps on the sidewalk and looked up to the three story house in front of him. It was a red brick building with three windows on each floor, and another house on both sides, glued to the sides.

"Well, what do you think?" Ms. Hernandez asked, stopping next to Connor, holding his suitcase. "That one there, number 23, is mine. I mean ours, now."

"It's wonderful," Connor replied with a grin.

"Great," Ms. Hernandez said. "Follow me." Connor nodded and began to Ms. Hernandez to house number 23.

Connor then followed Ms. Hernandez into the house, and they first entered the entrance hall. There was a doorway straight ahead, an entryway to the right where two sliding doors closed it up yet it was open, and on the left side was a normal looking set of stairs, with a door underneath it.

Connor walked to the larger doorway first and looked inside, while Ms. Hernandez watched him. Inside was a nice spacious looking living room with your typical living room furniture already in it and to the right was another door. Simon walked to the door and looked inside and saw that it was a dining room connected to the kitchen with a back door probably leading to a back yard or an alley. He then saw the doorway that went back to the hallway and went through it and saw Ms. Hernandez looking over her mail. She looked up and saw Connor had reappeared.

"Would you like to see your room?" she asked. Connor nodded. "Okay, follow me." Connor nodded again and followed Ms. Hernandez up stairs.

The two stopped on the second floor, where Connor saw that there were three doors, one already opened showing that it was a bathroom, the other doors closed and each on the other side of the bathroom.

"This way," Ms. Hernandez said, walking over to the closed door on the right, opened the door and walked inside. Connor then followed her inside. Blue wallpaper surrounded the walls, there was a twin sized bed in the back of the room with a nightstand next to it, and there was a dresser across from it with four drawers, and then there was a desk by the window.

"So, how do you like you're new room?" Ms. Hernandez asked, looking back at Connor who smiled and walked to the center of the room looking around.

"I love it!" he said, dropping his backpack.

"Great," Ms. Hernandez replied with a smile, dropping his suitcase. "So, unpack, while I go fix some lunch. When you finish, come down to the kitchen because we have to speak." Connor nodded and Ms. Hernandez left the room.

Connor then did what he was told, unpacked his clothes and placed them in the drawers, unpacked some of his personal items and put them in his desk, and then slid his suitcase under his bed, and dropped his backpack by his bed. Connor then sat on his bed with the present Ms. Hernandez gave him and opened it.

Inside the box was a Native American item, a dreamcatcher. Connor smiled as he examined it, seeing nothing else inside. It looked amazing. He placed down the dreamcatcher when he noticed that there was something else inside the box, which was weird becaus he thought there was nothing else inside. He picked up what was inside the box. It was a letter, so he turned it over to see it was for him.

_Mr. Connor N. Gabe  
The Second Room on the Second Floor  
Number 23, Commonwealth Avenue  
Boston, Massachusetts_

Connor turned over the letter to see it was unopened.

"Connor, Lunch!" Ms. Hernandez called from the kitchen. Confused, Connor decided to show Ms. Hernandez the letter and ask if she was the one who gave it to him.

Connor exited his room but stopped when he heard a thump from upstairs. He walked up to the stairs up to the third floor and stared up them, wondering what made that sound. He took the first step up.

"Connor!"

But he stopped. Not wanting to keep Ms. Hernandez waiting, Connor ran down the stairs, thinking about investigating the strange thumping sound later. He entered the kitchen a minute later, just as Ms. Hernandez was pouring him some juice.

"Hope you like fish sticks," Ms. Hernandez said, turning away and putting away the juice. Connor walked over to the table and took his seat where a plate sat with some fishsticks and broccoli sat.

"Yeah, they're okay," Connor answered, holding the letter in his lap. "Ms. Hernandez?"

Ms. Hernandez turned to Connor. "Yes?"

"What's this?" Connor asked, holding up the letter.

"Oh, I see they've sent it to you," Ms. Hernandez said, taking a seat across from Connor who was confused even more. "You see, Connor. There was another reason I adopted you. Now, why don't you open the letter and read it."

Simon nodded, opened the letter, and began to read it:

_Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute of Magic_

_Head Principal: Zachariah Morgan Preston Osborn (Order of Honor, First Class)  
_

_Dear Mr. Simon N. Gabe,_

_We hereby inform you that you have been accepted to Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute of Magic. You will find an enclosed list of all of your equipment and supplies. The start of term begins on the 1st of September. We will await your owl by no later than July 31. Any Owls after the intended date must be concluded with an excusal note from parent or guardian._

_Arianna A. Ashton_

_Vice Principal_

_Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute of Magic_

_First-year students will require:_  
_clothes that follow the proper dress-code, and a set of dress clothes for special dinners, including the first day dinner, Christmas, Thanksgiving ect._  
_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_If the student is interested in playing sports, then they should bring their own broom and athletic clothing  
They may also bring an Owl, Cat, Trained Dog, Toad, or a Phoenix._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Year 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_American Magical History  
by Walter Rold_

_Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling_

_Transfiguration for Beginners  
by Edward Charles_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger_

_American Beasts and Their Locations_  
_by Clark Lewis_

_Defensive Magics Against the Dark Forces_  
_by George Washington_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

"I don't understand," Connor said, looking up from the letter and up to Ms. Hernandez.

"Connor, have you ever been able to make things happen?" Ms. Hernandez asked. "Things you couldn't explain when you have been afraid or angry? Or things you can do that no other kid can do?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Connor nodded, thinking about his abilities and the other strange thing that happened. "I can sometimes see things happen before they happen," he said.

"And how many times does that happen?" Ms. Hernandez asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Not a lot," Connor answered. "And I can make plants grow and stuff. And one time when I was afraid, I broke Brandon's game. I didn't mean too, it just happened."

"Interesting," Ms. Hernandez said.

"Do you know why I can do these things, Ms. Hernandez?" Connor asked, placing the letter down on the table.

"It's because you, Connor, are a Wizard," Ms. Hernandez spoke, smiling widly. Connor stared back blankly.

"A wizard? But there's no such thing?" Connor said, as Ms. Hernandez continued to smile.

"Would you like to see real magic then?" she asked. Connor nodded and watched as Ms. Hernandez stood up and pulled out a brown stick as long as her forearm. "This is called a wand, Connor. Now, watch and be amazed," She said and waved her wand. Simon watched in awe as his fishsticks began to float up and fly around the room. She then waved her wand again and watched as the dishes began to wash themselves.

"Wow," Connor breathed out, and then everything stopped at once with the flick of Ms. Hernandez's wand. "Wow, how did you do that?" Connor asked.

"Magic and practice," Ms. Hernandez answered as she sat down. "Lots and lots of practice, here at this school," she added, tapping Connor's letter with her wand.

"Connor, we can do these things, because we have these things called magical cores," Ms. Hernandez explained. "But not all of us have them, only half of the people in the world have magical cores. They are the Witches and Wizard while the non-magical people here are called Muggles."

"Muggles," Connor repeated.

Ms. Hernandez nodded. "I knew you were different from the day I laid eyes on you. I knew you were special, I could tell you had the magical potential," Ms. Hernandez explained, "Of course, you didn't know that you did, but now you do. This school, Salem's Institute of Magic will help control your magic and it will teach you that magic has no limits."

"So, there's more than what I can already do?" Connor said, eager to learn more. Ms. Hernandez nodded. Connor smiled and looked back at the letter. "So, where do I get all these things? And how do I pay for them? I don't have money."

"Don't worry about that Connor, because it would be my pleasure to pay for them. As I said, I am going to take care of you."

The next day, Connor and Ms. Hernandez left their house at Noon. Ms. Hernandez drove for about 10 minutes and then stopped an parked at a parking garage.

"Are we here?" Connor asked, shutting his door.

"Not quite," Ms. Hernandez replied, shutting her door. "We're about a couple blocks away." Connor nodded and followed Ms. Hernandez for 10 more minutes and a couple blocks down, to a quaint two-story book store. "Almost there," Ms. Hernandez said, opening the door. Simon entered first and then stopped after walking a few feet in and saw an old stern-looking woman sitting behind a counter reading a book. She had looked up when Ms. Hernandez entered.

"Good afternoon, Angie," the old woman greeted with a warm smile.

"Good Afternoon, Irma," Ms. Hernandez greeted back with the same smile.

"And who do we have here?" Irma said, looking down at Connor.

"This is Connor, my adopted son," Angie answered, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Ah, well Congratulations," Irma spoke, "Now, to what do I owe the Pleasure of your visit?"

"Connor has just been accepted to Salem's Institute," Angie answered, "And we're here to get his supplies for school."

"Oh, how wonderful," Irma said with another warm smile. "Well, go on, then." She said, waving towards a door behind her.

"Thank you," Angie said, smiling. "Come on, Connor." Connor nodded and followed Angie, through the door where there were some stairs going downwards. He then follwed Angie down the stairs and stopped at a blue door. "Well, here we are," Angie said and opened the door for Connor who walked in, looking in awe. "Welcome, Connor, to the Mall of Magics."

"Whoa," Connor breathed out, walking farther into the Mall, Angie following him with a knowing smile.

Connor looked around. Many people, children, witches, and wizards were bustling around, carrying bags full of items, and shopping. He turned his head in every direction as they began walking up and down the walkways, trying to look at everything at once: the stores and the items outside them.

"Where are we going to first?" Connor asked, walking next to Angie.

"Well, I thought we should go to the bank first," Angie spoke, digging through her handbag. Connor nodded and followed his guardian.

A minute later, they were entering a bank. Connor stopped and looked up at the sign and saw it was called Oz Wizarding Bank. He looked ahead to see that Angie had already walked in, then ran after her, but stopped when he almost ran into a person, but it wasn't a person. It was something else. It was a head smaller of Connor, with pointy ears and nose, pointy teeth, wrinkly face, with long fingers, white hair, square glasses and grey eyes.

Connor stood there, staring wide eyed at the thing that stared back.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to move?" It said in a low voice.

"Um, hi," Connor spoke quietly.

"Hello," the thing said dignifidely. "Now, would you please excuse me, I have a meeting to go to," it finished, the moved around Connor, and walked away. Connor watching it.

"Connor!" called Angie from a teller's counter. Connor turned away from the thing and quickly walked up to his guardian. He stopped behind Angie, then noticed that the teller wasn't a person either. It was another one of those things with the wrinkly face and pointy teeth. Connor then looked all around the bank, and saw more of those things as tellers and some other things walking around holding files or books, and they were all pretty short.

Connor grabbed onto Angie's blouse and shook it. "Yes?" Angie said, passing something to the teller monster and then looked down to Connor.

"What are they?" Connor whispered, loud enough for Angie to hear, and pointing at the monsters.

Angie smiled knowingly. "They're Goblins, Connor," she told him. "They're pretty smart and clever, but not too friendly to us witches and wizards." Connor nodded, and looked at another child who was with both his parents, while Angie turned back to the Goblin teller to receive her money.

"Alright, Connor," Angie said, turning to him and placing the money in her purse. "Let's start with your books." Connor nodded, and the two exited the bank and back into the mall.

"So, are we going back up to the bookstore?" Connor asked, following next to Angie.

"Oh, no," Angie said. "That's just a regular bookstore, and we want to go to a magical bookstore."

"A magical bookstore?" Connor repeared.

"Yes, and this one to be exact," Angie said, stopping. Connor stopped too and looked ahead to see another bookstore, called Narnia's and Bubble's Magic Books. "Come on," Angie said, entering the bookstore with Connor in tow.

Connor looked around once entering the bookstore. It wasn't an ordinary bookstore. It's shelves went all the way up to the ceiling, and the books were as small as Connor's hands and as big as his body.

"Hello, there," greeted a bookstore clerk, wearing brown robes. "How may I help you?"

"Ah, yes," Angie said, pulling out Connor's list of books. "We need these books, here," she finished, handing the clerk the list.

"Ah, I see," the clerk said, looking at the list and then down at Simon. "Going to Salem, are we?" he asked, and Connor nodded. "Okay, let me see. Wait here, or take a seat, and I'll go get these books." Angie nodded and led Simon over to the waiting chairs provided while the clerk went to find the books.

Connor looked to his right to a small table and saw a magazine, but the picture on the front was moving. It was a man in some kind of uniform riding on what looked like to be a broomstick. He was flying in the air, holding onto a ball of some kind.

"What's he doing?" Connor asked, picking up the magazine to show Angie.

Angie glanced at the magazine. "He's flying on a broomstick, playing Quidditch," she answered. Seconds later, the clerk came back holding onto the 8 books on Connor's booklist. Connor and Angie stood to their feet

"Alright, here we go," the clerk said, handing Connor all the books, the went over his head, but for some reason, the books weren't even that heavy. "Now, that will be 12 galleons and 13 sickles." Angie nodded and handed the clerk the money. "Thank you, and thank you for shopping at Narnia's and Bubble's, have a nice day, and have a great year at Salem's," the clerk said, and then left the two to themselves.

"Angie, are you still there?" Connor said from behind the stack of books.

"Yes, I'm here," Angie said, then turned and noticed that Simon couldn't see over the stack of books. "Oh, Connor, I'm sorry," she said, "Give me those, I'll put them in my bag." Angie began taking the books on by one and stuffed them into her handbag. Connor watched in cinfusion as Angie put every text book in her bag, wondering out they all fit inside and how the bag wasn't even bulging.

After placing the last book in her bag, she looked up at Connor who had a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, it's a Undetectable Extension Charm. It undetectably makes things bigger on the inside only," she explained to Connor who nodded. "Okay, now, let's go get you your dress suit, since it's closer."

Connor nodded again, and Angie thanked the bookstore clerk, and led Connor out of the bookstore and to a few shops over to a fancy clothing store called Wizard's Wearhouse.

"Here we are," Angie spoke, leading in Connor, who was looking around curiously, seeing many different kinds of suits with different varieties, colors, and sizes.

A man wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black vest, black slacks, and black shoes, with a measuring tape around his neck, walking up to Angie and Connor. "Good afternoon," the Tailor said. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," Angie said, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Connor here needs a nice suit for the upcoming school year."

"Ah, yes," the Tailor said with a smile, and looked down at Simon. "Starting at Salem's, I see. Well, come with me and tell me what you like," he said, holding out an arm.

Connor looked at Angie. "What do I get?" he asked her.

"Just find something you like," Angie said with a smile. Connor nodded and followed the tailor to the measuring area, with a small stool and a few mirrors.

"Step on the stool, please," the Tailor said politely, and Connor stood on the stool, quietly. "Now, what are you particularly looking for?"

Connor shrugged. He didn't know what to get. He never had to wear a suit before, so he didn't know what he liked.

"Oh, I see," the tailor said, smiling. "This will be your very first suit, won't it?" Connor nodded. "Okay, let's see here. What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Connor answered.

"Ooooh, no," Tailor said, hand under his chin. "That's not that good of a suit color and it would clash with your skin and eyes. Let's see. We'll go with a black suit, is that okay?"

Connor nodded.

The tailor smiled. "Okay," he said, and began to measure Connor's arms, legs, waist, and chest. "Okay, I'll be right back." Connor nodded and watched the man leave, and then turned to look into the mirror at himself and then noticed another boy behind him being fitted by another tailor who was a women.

The boy was taller than him and looked a year or two older, brown, curly hair that looked to be wet, hazel eyes, light skin, and was already wearing his slacks and dress shirt. Another man came over holding onto a blue jacket.

"What are you, an idiot?" the boy spoke. "That's navy, not a dark blue. Go get me what I ask for, and do it right. I don't want to have to get my father down here." Connor watched as the boy growled at the man like that, sneering at him as he left.

"Alright, Connor," the tailor returned, holding onto a white dress shirt and black slacks. "Go into the dressing room and try these on, see how the fit," he said handing Simon the clothes. "Now, what size shoe are you?"

"4," Connor answered. The tailor nodded and walked away, while Connor stepped off the stool and into the dressing room where he changed his clothes. A minute later, Simon stepped out of the dressing room, the clothes fitting perfectly, and noticed there was a pair of black shoes sitting on the stool.

Connor walked over the shoes, put them on, feeling they were perfect, and stepped back onto the stool and looked into the mirror. He looked pretty good so far.

"What are you trying to do?! Poison me?!" growled the boy from the other end of the store. Connor turned around. The other boy had just thrown down a glass of water, spitting it out. "That's not Tasmanian Rainwater! Give me what I asked for!"

"But young master Wayne, we don't have that here," said the woman tailor.

"Well, then you should go find some somewhere else then," Wayne growled at the woman who nodded and left.

"Ah, yes, you are looking good."

Connor turned to see that his tailor had returned holding a black jacket, a dark red vest and a black tie. "I found something you might like," the tailor said, showing Connor the clothes he had. "Not only that these clothes are black, but the other side of this side is red, the inside of the Jacket is red, and the vest, well it's red, the inside black." Connor smiled, liking his new clothes.

"They're great," he said, grabbing the vest.

"Good," the tailor said as Connor put on the vest. "Let's put the tie on before you button that up." Connor nodded, and the Tailor put the tie around his neck and tied it in a matter of seconds. "There you go," he said, straightening the tie. "Now, button that up and let's put on the jacket.

Connor buttoned of his new vest and then put on his jacket.

"Now, what do you think?" the tailor asked. Connor looked into the mirror and smile.

"I look great," He said, smiling.

"I agree," Angie spoke, appearing out of no where, smiling at Connor. "You look very handsome, Connor."

"Th -"

"I'll say," said a voice. The three heads turned to see the other boy leaning on a shelf, looking at Connor. "Are you seriously going to wear that in public. It's cheap and ugly."

"Hey!" Angie and the Tailor cried.

"It's okay," Connor said, calmly, stepping off the stool. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Doesn't mean that it matters."

"Oh, my opinion matters," Wayne said smugly, leaning off the shelves. "It matters alot." He added, moving closer to Connor. "And If I were you, I'd watch what you say, or things might trail off to get a little..." he trailed off, looking at Angie, then back to Connor. "...teary."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Connor asked, cluelessly. Wayne laughed, and then walked off, not answering Connor's question. Connor turned to Angie. "What did he mean?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," Angie answered with an apologetic smile. "Come on, let's change into your regular clothes and continue our shopping." Connor nodded and headed to the dressing rooms to change back to his regular clothes.

Minutes later, Angie and Connor extied the Wizard's Wearhouse, Connor's new suit in Angie's bag. They stopped at the pet shop and bought Simon an Owl, so they could switch letters, something Angie had to explain to Connor. They even stopped at a Sporting goods store where Connor was given his own broomstick, the Nimbus Twenty-Ten. Their next store was a big shop called The Magician's Kitchen, where Angie found Connor's Pewter cauldron, brass scales, telescope, and his basic potion ingredients, all fitting inside Angie's bag which Connor was still curious about.

"It's not heavy, is it?" Connor asked as the two were heading to their next store, pointing to the bag.

"No, not really," Angie answered. "It has a lightweight charm added to it. Okay, here we are." Simon looked up at the sign that said The Wand Shop over a giant brown wand. "Here," Angie said, digging through her bag, and then pulled out a small pouch of coins and handed them to Simon. "Go inside and get your wand, I have to go run a quick errand."

"What are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"Oh, just a work thing," she answered. "Don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can."

"And if i finish before you?"

"Just sit on that bench over there and wait for me, okay?" Angie said. Simon nodded. "Okay, now go get your wand. I'll be right back." Connor nodded and walked into the Wand Shop, while Angie left somewhere else.

Connor looked around the small shop. It was full of wands on shevles that went up to the ceiling. There was a section of different hairs, strings, and feathers in a glass case, but the place was empty, no one there.

"Hello?" Connor called, and then jumped when a person stood up from behind the counter. It was a bald man, with grey eyes, grey eyebrows, skinny, and wore strange clothes, like he was from England in the 1800's.

"Yes?" the man said in a britich accent, smiling. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"Grandpa! What did I say about the British accent," said a girly voice, from an open door behind the counter.

The old man rolled his eyes. "But I have to do the act for the young kids," he said in a normal american accent. "It makes it more magical."

And then, a short girl appeared at the door. She had flowing blond hair in a ponytail, green eyes, pretty face, and wore a blue sundress. "Well, at least it's not as scary as your uniform."

"Now, what's wrong with my clothes?" the old man said. "They look great."

"Excuse me," Connor spoke up, before the girl could speak. "But, may I get my wand, please?"

"Oh, sorry," the old man said, turning to Connor. "Yes, let's get you your wand," he said, moving from around the corner. Connor looked behind the counter to see that the girl had left, then back to the old man. "I'm Lawrence Cooper, the Wandmaker, but you can call me Larry."

"Hi, sir," Connor greeted. "I'm Connor."

"No need for the sir, Connor," Larry said with a smile. Connor nodded, "Now, Which is your wand arm?" the wand maker asked, then saw the confused look on Connor's face. "Which arm do you use the most?"

Connor instinctively held up his right arm. "Right." he answered. Larry nodded.

"All right, hold out your right arm," Larry said and pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket, starting to take measurements of strange areas on Connor's body, from his knee to armpit and around his head.

"Each wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Connor." Larry spoke up, walking away from Connor who was shocked that the tape kept measuring him on its own. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons, there's the occasional Thestral hair or Centaur hair, but those are very hard to get.

"No two wands are ever the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. You see, Connor, The wand chooses the wizard." Connor stared at the man curiously, interested in what the elder was saying.

Larry gave a 'that's enough' and the measuring tape fell.

"Let's try this one," Larry handed Connor a wand, "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Give it a wave now."

Connor curiously waved the wand around and nothing happened. "Is it supposed to do that?" he asked

"No," Larry answered with a smile and snatched the wand from Connor and shoved another in his hand.

"Birch, phoenix tail feather, ten inches."

Again, Connor waved the wand, just to have it replaced again.

"Hazel and unicorn hair. Ten inches."

Connor tried again, and again, but the every wand was snatched from his hand. Connor waved the next wand, again to be snatched away but not before a small book rip apart making Simon jump up in surprise. Larry's granddaughter exiting the room she was in to see what the noise was.

"You are a very Stubborn customer, aren't you?" Larry stated, picking up another wand, "I've never really seen this before. Well, let's try this one," he said, handing Connor a new wand.

As soon as the wand was in Connor's hand, he knew it was different. It sent a warm sensation up his arm and when he gave it a determined wave, it set off a shower of fiery blue and red sparks. Connor started grinning widely and knew that this was going to be his wand.

"Well, I'll be damned," Larry said as he scratched his bald head.

"What is it, grandpa?" His granddaughter asked, leaning over the counter. Connor glancing at her then back at Larry.

"I didn't think that wand was actually gonna work," Larry said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, looking at the wand. "Is it not a real wand?"

"No, it is a real wand," Larry assured. "It's just, every kid I did hand this wand to, the wand rejected them. I must of handed this wand to a thousand different children, but now, it seemed to have chosen you."

"What kind of wand is it?" Larry's granddaughter asked.

"It's Holly and Thestral Tail-Hair, 11 and a half inches," Larry answered, as he took the wand from Connor. "Thestral Tail-Hair is a tricky substance to use to create a wand with. Only wizards that mastered death can control it, but you're only a boy. Why would the wand choose a boy who probably hasn't even seen a thestral or even death."

"You're not mad, are you?" Connor asked, watching Larry examine the wand.

"No, more like curious, and astonishment," Larry said, turning to Connor and giving back the wand. "There is something inside you, something here..." Larry pointed at Connor's chest. "Something that only you can see, which is probably why this wand chose you. As if it was your destiny."

"And what is my destiny?" Connor asked, looking up at Larry.

"That is something that I can not answer for you, young Connor," Larry replied, moving back behind the counter, while Connor looked at his wand with new curiosity.

**A/n: I'm just full of different HP stories aren't I? Okay, this is going to be a whole lot differnt since this is America and not Britain, a whole lot of new things are coming, just wait and read. Review, and ask quiestions. And if you have an idea that you'd think i can use, tell me. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. First Years' Orientation

A/N: Man, grammar errors are so annoying! I wish I can get it right the first time before i delete the thing. Man. I meant wouldn't.

Chapter 2: First Years' Orientation

August came and went. The whole month, Connor was trying to learn everything he could about the magical world. He began to read all of his textbooks to see what he was going to be learning, and Angie had even bought him some more books on Magical Activities, the U.S. Goverment of Magic, and other things about the Magical World today.

He learned about the Wizarding Sports like Quidditch and Broom Racing. Quiditch was a sport on Brooms with three different kinds of balls that were used. He thought it was pretty interesting and hoped one day he could play and be on a team, though he didn't know what position he would be good at. And broom racing was just that, broom racing.

Connor also learnged a lot more about Angie. She was a pure-blood Wizard, meaning both her parents were magical. There were other categories of a witch or wizard. There was a half-blood which meant that one parent was a witch or wizard while the other was a muggle, and then there was a Muggle-born. That meant that both parents were muggles, and their children were born with magical cores, magically. Connor didn't know what he really was because he didn't know his parents, but Angie told him that sometimes muggle parents would be scared of their magical children and abandon them. So, Angie suspected that Connor was a muggle-born, but Simon, on the other hand, didn't feel like one. He knew he was more.

But there was one thing Connor didn't know. Where was the Salem magic school? The day before he was suppose to leave for school, Connor left his room in his pajamas, when he heard a thump from up the stairs. Connor walked up to the stairs and looked up. He hadn't heard a thump since he got there, he had never even been up to the third floor. He had just been so busy with learning about the magical world, he forgot there was even a third floor.

Connor began to walk up the steps when...

"Connor! Are you up!" came the voice of his guardian, Angie, from the bottom of the stairs. Connor looked up to the third floor and promised he would go up there one day, then ran down the steps and to the top of the stairs, and saw the patient waiting Angie wiping her hands with a towel. "Oh, you are," she said with a smile. "Well, breakfast is ready if you want to eat."

"Okay," Connor replied with a nod, and began walking down the stairs, glancing up towards the thrid floor. He left the stairs and entered the kitchen where he sat at the end of the table, just as Angie set down a plate of bacon, potato, and eggs down in front of him. "Thank you," he murmured, and grabbed the ketchup, putting it on everything but the bacon.

"So, are you ready for school?" Angie asked, sitting next to Connor with her own plate of food.

Connor swallowed some egg and nodded. "Yes, i think so," he said. "But I haven't asked. Where is the school?"

"Oh, it's near the city, Salem," Angie answered, mixing her eggs and potatoes. "It's right on the coast, and a Magical forest separates the Salem city and school. But only Magical people can see the School, and when Muggles enter the forest, they exit where they come in, because of Magic. That way the muggles won't find the school.

"What if they do make it through?" Connor asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Well, if they actually made it through, there is a muggle repelant charm on the school," Angie answered. "That makes the muggles want to turn around and leave as if they forgotten something at home and they needed to fetch it, but once they left, they forget all about coming back."

"Oh, ok," Connor said. "How am I getting to the school?"

"I'm going to drive you there," Angie answered. "It's not that very far from Boston, maybe like an hour drive, depending on the traffic."

"And the other kids?" Connor said. "Are they driven there too?"

"Yes, some are," Angie spoke. "But there are other ways to get to the school. Children who are old enough and are good with concealing charms can fly to school. Some portkey in, or floo in."

"Floo and Portkey?" Connor repeated cluelessly.

"Oh, a Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location," Angie explained.

"What does a Portkey look like?"

"Most of the time, it looks like an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a muggle."

"And what is Floo," Connor asked, sipping his orange juice.

"Well, to Floo in using the Floo Network which is a mode of transportation in the wizarding world in which a witch or wizard goes from one place to another by means of Floo powder and a fireplace," Angie explained. "To access the network, one must toss a handful of Floo Powder into a fireplace, walk into the heatless, emerald green fire, and declare the desired destination."

"Into the fire?" Connor said with a gulp. "Does it hurt to transport like this?"

"No, not really," Angie replied, and began to eat her brakfast while Connor contemplated on the idea of traveling by Floo.

Connor awoke up on September first, around 6:30. Today was the day Connor was going to the Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute of Magic and he had to be there at nine. He had dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jeans, red converse, and wore his black arrowhead necklace. He walked around his room, double checking he had everything in his, back pack, duffle bag, and suitcase, which he did, and then checked on his night owl, Nightwish, to make sure he was safe and sound tucked securely in his cage.

Once Connor was done rechecking everything, he lifted his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase and owl, and brought everything down the stairs and sat them by the front door.

"Well Good morning," Angie said jovially, walking down the stairs.

"Morning," Connor replied and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.

Angie looked at her watch. "Five after Seven," she answered. "Are you ready for school? Do you have everything?" Connor nodded. "Okay, well, let's have some breakfast and then be on our way." Connor nodded again and followed Angie into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Connor was putting his luggage in the trunk of Angie's car. Once he finished, he walked over into the passenger's seat and waited for Angie. Seconds later, Angie exited the house, locked the door, and entered her car seconds later.

"Are you ready?" Angie asked, putting the key in the ignition. Connor nodded, and the car was ignited.

Fifteen minutes later, Connor was leaving the city of Boston and on to the open roads, which was actually not that open as there were cars everywhere, going to and from Boston. Connor looked out his window and watched as they passed some open fields, some forests, gas stations, a fast food restraunt or two, ect.

And about an hour later, Connor and Angie were entering the city of Salem, Massachusetts. "Nearly there, Connor," Angie spoke. Connor nodded and looked out the window as more and more houses and buldings came into his eyesight. About fifteen more minutes, Angie was nearing the otherside of the city, where Connor looked through the windshield where he saw a forest was coming into view.

"Is that it? The forest?" Connor asked, pointing out.

Angie nodded. "Yes," she answered. "That's the Taboo Forest." Once they reached the forest, Angie turned the car and drove along the edge of the forest. A few minutes later, they slowed down where a small entrance into a road going through the forest. "Here we are," Angie spoke, turning into the small road, where Connor felt something strange, and following it.

Simon looked out his window and watched the passing trees, and suddenly, something ran past through the trees in a blur, surprising Connor, who looked back trying to see what it was. Angie glanced at her adopted son and gave a knowing smile.

Minutes later, Angie drove out of the forest, and Connor was amazed at what he saw. He looked on at the massive castle-like building in the middle, three stories high and with many other different kinds of buildings surrounding the massive building. On the right side and the back of the school was the coast. While to the left was large fields of green and the trees, like a park. All ended at the edge of the forest.

Angie drove along the trail, where Connor noticed that there were a few more cars behind him, and a couple in front of him. Minutes later, Angie stopped tt the front of the school where there was a massive crowd of children and parents, including the teachers and staff greeting all.

"Well, here we are," Angie spoke, turning her car off and taking off her seatbelt. Connor smiled and too, took off his seatbelt, and both exited the car. Once he left the car, Connor could hear all the chatter, shouts, and laughter. He saw all the different kids of children, ages eleven to seventeen, walking around and talking with their friends, their parents all talking to other parents or the staff of Salem.

Connor grabbed his pack and threw it over his shoulders when he heard the trunk of the car open. While Angie got his dufflebags, Connor pulled out his owl from the backseat. Once they were finished, the two began manuvering through the crowds, trying to get into the front door of the main building.

Angie and Connor followed some more first years and their parents and entered the main building, which Connor noticed by a sign, was the building that held the Main Offices, Auditorium, Rec Center, and the Cafeteria. Angie led Simon over to an area at the end of the hallway that held a line of 5 tables, and each table had a line of people behind them. Each table had a sign with a certain amount of letters of the Alphabet on it. The first table had A through E, the second had F through J, the third had K through O, the fourth had P through T, and the last table was U through Z.

Angie dropped Connor's biggest thing by the big pile of suitcases, bags, and animals, and then led Connor to the line behind the table with F-J. Connor looked back at his things and the pile.

"Are we going to leave them there?" He asked, then looked up at Angie.

"Oh, don't worry," Angie spoke, digging through her purse. "Once all the first years are registered, accounted for, and their rooms are given, the Caretakers will take them and put them where they need to be."

Connor nodded as the two moved up the line. After a few more minutes in line, they were in the front, and Angie moved up to the desk, Connor following shyly.

The person at the desk was a man, he wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue and black vest, black slacks, and wore glasses. He had short, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and scuffle on his chin. He held a green pen, while there were five clipboards with information on them.

"Good morning," the man greeted with a nod. "And who are we registering today?"

"Hi, good morning," Angie greeted back, and waved Connor next to her. "This is Connor Gabe, and he will be the one starting today."

"Ah, yes, of course," the man said with a smile, and then picked up the second clipboard to his left and began to look through it. "Ah, here we are. Connor Gabe, First Years' Washington Hall, Room 211." Angie nodded as she was handed a slip of paper with the name of the hall and room number, and then held her a longer slip of paper, half the size of a normal sized paper. "And this is Connor's daily class schedule, and the name of his teachers and their buldings and room numbers." Angie nodded.

"Thank you for your help," Angie said, accepting the schedule that Connor was curiously trying to get a look at.

"You are very welcome," the man said, looked at Connor, and winked at him. Connor gave a smile back and followed Angie away from the lines and tables.

"Alright," Angie said, then led Connor over to a huge doorway. Connor looked inside to see it was a very large cafeteria, that held many tables, each table had eight seats, and most of them were mostly filled with students, most of the chatting all to their friends, and others, about Connor's age, sitting quietly, looking at one another shyly and curiously. There was also no kitchen to be seen, but at the back wall there was the longest table Connor had ever seen, that could fit a hundred people, and a door at the left end. But as Connor looked around the cafeteria, he only saw students around his age to the age of 18, there were no parents or adults anywhere.

"Where are the adults, and the parents?" Connor asked, turning to Angie who kneeled next to him.

"Connor," Angie started. "I know we've only been together for a few weeks, and I wish we could spend a lot more time together of the summer. But this is where I leave you." Connor looked back into the cafeteria and then back to Angie. "Don't worry, this is one of the safest places in the world, and no one will hurt you. All you have to do is listen carefully, listen to your teachers carefully, learn all you can learn, and take notes." Connor nodded as Angie handed him his two pieces of papers of his room and schedule. "Don't lose these until you have them memorized, ok?"

Connor nodded, pocketing the pieces of paper, then turned and faced into the cafeteria. "Once you are all situated, they will tell you what to do, and give you a tour, and tell you the rules, and so on," Angie spoke in his ear, and then gave Connor a little push. "Go on, it's okay."

Connor slowly entered the cafeteria, and a few feet in, he turned around, and waved goodbye to Angie who looked to be tearing up. She waved goodbye, and before she cried openly, she disappeared but not before giving Simon one last encouraging smile. Connor inhaled and turned back to the cafeteria. He walked through, light spreading from the large windows on two sides of the cafeteria, listening to ongoing conversations, while looking for an empty table.

"Did you hear? We have a new Head Principal! I heard he's really mean!"

"No way! I heard he was scarred badly in the face or something!"

"I heard he was in that one war, you know, the last great war!?"

"Hey, did you see Randy McQuad yet? He looks hot!"

"I am so ready to try out for the Quidditch season this year! I'm going for the Blue Eagles!

"Blue Eagles? What about the Red Dragons?"

"Red Dragons!? That's the worst team on this campus, I'd rather be on the Raging Badgers, than the Red Dragons! At least they win some games."

After a couple of minutes of walking through the cafeteria, Connor found a few empty tables to the far right of the cafeteria. He randomly chose a table, tossed his backpack on top of it, and sat in one of the seats. He was getting pretty comfortable when a few girls walked up to his table, all a few years older than him. Each wore the same kind of outfit, shirts or blouses, skirts, and sandals, but there were all in a different color. One girl wore all pink, one blue, and the third one was purple. But the each had a different hair color, red, blonde, and black.

"I'm sorry," the girl with red hair who wore pink said to Connor. "But this table is reserved," she said with a wide cheery yet threatening smile.

"Funny, I don't see your name on it," spoke a voice from behind Connor who looked behind him and so did the girls, whose eyes widened in shock. Connor's didn't widen in shock as he only saw a normal boy, about 13 years old, black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and average build, and he wore a blue striped shirt and jeans. The boy then sat down at the table, a seat away from Connor's right, and all three girls looked at him in disgust.

"Nevermind," the redhead spoke, grimacing with the other two girls. "You can have to table." And the three girls left to another table.

"Your welcome, kid," the boy said, standing up. Connor looked up at the older boy with a puzzled expression. "The name's Frankie Lopez, Third Year," he said, holding out his hand.

"Connor Gabe," Connor replied, shaking his hand.

Frankie nodded. "Rule 1, kid," he started. "Don't ever let people try to take away what you already have." And with that, Frankie let go of Connor's hand and walked away.

Connor sat down and waited, watching as the kids passed by his table, not caring if any want sat next to him. He was already used to not being liked, since he wasn't his whole life. A few more minutes passed by, and Connor jumped in fright when a large green backpack slammed on the table.

"Oh, my bad," said a voice who then moved to two seats to Connor's left. Connor looked at the boy who was his age. He was dark skinned, a bit taller than Connor, blue eyes, dark hair, skinny, and wore a black t-shirt with a white spider on the chest, black pants, and white tennis shoes.

"Is this seat taken?" the dark skinned boy asked. Connor shook his head, and the dark skinned boy sat down. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Connor Gabe," Connor answered, staring at the dark skinned boy's bag, that was bulging.

"Connor," the boy replied with a nod. "I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Washington," he greeted, then noticed Connor staring at his bag. "Ah." Jimmy pulled his bag to him and zipped it open, and once it was open, a few yellow packaged chocolate candy bars fell out of the bag. "Yeah, I wasn't sure they had candy here, so I brought a few of my own."

Connor softly snorted. A few was an understatement. Jimmy's bag was practically overflowing with chocolate and other candies. "Here, have one," Jimmy said, tossing it over to Connor who caught it easily. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," Connor said, pocketing the candybar for later.

"So, are you a first year too?" Jimmy asked, zipping up his backpack. Connor nodded. "Me too. I'm a Half-blood, My moms a witch, and my dad's a muggle. It was quite a shock when he found out there was magic. But that was when I was like two. What about you? What's your parents blood status?"

"My adopted mother is a pure-blood," Connor answered, and Jimmy went quiet.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," Connor said. "But I'm a muggle-born, or at least I think I am."

"Well, that all depends, doesn't it?" spoke a voice. Jimmy and Connor's heads turned to see a girl sitting at the table, a seat away from Connor who recognized her from the wand shop, as she was wearing a green flower dress this time, and her hair was down, past her shoulders.

"Depends on what?" Connor asked, as the girl sat down.

"On what race you are," the girl said, folding her arms on the table, a bag over her shoulder. "I'm not sure, buy you could be hispanic, brazilian, or something, dominic republican."

"How many races do you know about?" Jimmy asked, opening a yellow packaged candy bar.

"Oh, I know 'em all," the girl replied, then looked at Connor. "Well?"

"Native American," Connor answered with a straight face, as Jimmy and the girl's eyes widened.

"Native American?" Jimmy repeated in surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, curiously.

"I mean, there is a school for Natives and Natives only," Jimmy answered, snacking on his candy bar. "Why aren't you going there?" Connor only shrugged as he didn't have the answer to that one. Jimmy turned to the girl. "And who are you?"

"Lucy Cooper," the girl answered, then turned to Connor. "And as for your blood status, you're a pure-blood. All Native Americans are Magical, they always have been and always will be."

"How do you know these things?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm pureblood," Lucy answered. "I was raised to know other pure-bloods and stuff." Connor nodded and there was an awkward silence. Before anyone could chose a subject to talk about, the cafeteria doors closed, and the door by the long table opened, and entered the longest line of adults Connor had ever seen, all wearing suits and nice dresses, all of different colors, which Connor guessed they were the teachers.

Connor, Lucy, and Jimmy watched all the teachers walk along the table and the first person stopped at the farthest chair and sat, the other teachers following his lead. Simon then counted and found out there seemed there were a lot of different teachers. Once all the adults filed in, they sat down, except one woman, who wore a black dress suit, with dark brown hair with some grey strands, hazel eyes, and looked to be middel-aged.

"Settle down, children, settle down!" she said in a loud and stern voice, and everyone quited down. "Now, to the first years, Welcome to Salem's Witches and Wizards School of Magic! And to the returning students, Welcome Back!" And there was a loud applause, and the woman took out her wand. "Now, would you all stand and join in the Pledge of Allegiance," she said, waving her wand and the American flag appeared behind the teachers, hanging against the wall.

And then at once, everyone stood and beagn to speak:

_"I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, _  
_and to the republic for which it stands, _  
_one Nation, under Magic**,  
**indivisible, _  
_with liberty and justice for all."_

"Thank you," the woman said, and everyone sat back down, but her. "Now," she said, and waved her arm in a wide arc, and the tables were filled with silverware, empty plates, bowls, glasses, and pitchers. "Let's have lunch!" And right after she said that, the plates and bowls were filled with many varieties of lunch food like squared sandwiches, chips, fruits, burgers and fries, soups, and salads; and the pitchers were filled with water, lemonade, and iced tea.

"Wow!" Jimmy said as him and Connor stared at the food, in awe at how it appeared. Connor didn't wait another minute as he began to fill his plate with some food and poured himself some lemonade and began to eat himelf some lunch as well as the other kids and teachers began to do, all while chatting one another up.

"I wonder what's in store for us next?" Jimmy asked, biting him into a hamburger.

"Well," Lucy said as she swallowed her food. "We're suppose to be spoke about the school rules, and our teachers, and then we have a tour, they show us our rooms, and at the end of the day, we have the feast, where we have to get dressed and we are introduced to the new head principle, you know, the guy who runs the place."

"Which one is he?" Jimmy asked, pointing at the teacher's with a spoon. Connor looked up at that long table and waited for Lucy's answer.

"He's not here at the moment," Lucy answered, not looking at the table.

"Probably off, fighting off a pack a werewolves," Jimmy spoke, stuffing a few fries in his mouth, then turned to Connor. "Did you know that he fought off a horde of vampires all on his own," he said, accidentally spitting food in Connor's face. "Or that he took on three trolls with a squad of men, but only he survived and killed all three trolls, or that he fought off a giant within 5 minutes..."

"Okay, I get it," Connor interuppted, wiping his face with one hand. "He's an awesome guy."

"Awesome? He's amazing!" Jimmy corrected, eating more fries, and this continued for another ten minutes about amazing stories of the new Head Principal.

Once lunch was finished, the woman in the black dress suit stood up again. "Now that everyone has been fed, everyone who is not a first year, may be dismissed." And at that, nearly all of the Students began to leave, and so did most of the teachers, leaving nearly a hundred first years, and 9 teachers.

"Good, good," the woman spoke. "Now, why don't you all move up to these front tables, if you please." Every first year stood up and moved to the front tables. Connor, Lucy, and Jimmy stuck togther, sitting at a middle table with two more girls, and three more boys.

"Let's start off with introducing myself, and your teachers who will be teaching you this year," the woman in the black started to speak. "I am Mrs. Arianna Ashton, and I am the Vice Principal of the school. Now the teachers will introduce them, themselves," she finished then sat down.

A man stood, wearing a brown suit and tie. He had a blading head with brown hair on the sides, wore glasses, and had a boring look to his face. "I am Mr. Donald Green, and I will be teaching you American Magical History," he said, and then stood back up.

Another man stood, wearing a blue suit. He had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a handsome face. "Hola, students," he said in a slight Spanish accent. "I am Mr. Benjamin Ramirez, and I will be teachng you Defensive Magic," he said and then sat down.

A woman in a dark green dress suit stood. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a delicate face. "Hello, I am Ms. Winifred Burkle, and I will be teaching you Charms," she said, and then sat down.

A third man stood, wearing a dark blue suit and light blue tie, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an aged face, but he grinned nontheless. "Hello Young friends, I am Mr. William Astric, and I will be teaching you the stars and planets in Astronomy, and I know for a fact that you will you like my class, as it will be fun and entertaining. I will - "

"William, that's enough!" Mrs. Ashton spoke quickly, as the children laughed.

"Oh, of course, Arianna," Mr. Astric said, and sat down, waving at the students.

A second woman then stood, wearing a black dress suit, with short red hair, green eyes, and a young pretty face. "Hi, I'm Ms. Juliet O'Hara, I will be your Herbology teacher," she said in a cheery way, then sat down with a smile.

A third woman stood, wearing a green pants suit, black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, and a middle-aged face of Chinese descent. "Good Afternoon," she spoke straightly. "I am Ms. Mai Ling, and I will be teaching you the art of Potions," she said, then sat down.

A fourth woman wearing a black pants suit, blonde hair, peached skin, blue eyes, middle-age, and a pretty face. "I am Mrs. Judy Cooper, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration," she said, and then took a seat while Connor and Jimmy glanced at Lucy who looked straight ahead blankly.

And finally, the last man stood up, wearing a black suit and tie, middle-aged or older, depending on his white hair, and aged face, with blue eyes. "Hello," he spoke in a low gruff voice. "And I am Coach Rudolph Atkins, and I am your Flying coach, P.E. Coach, etc." he said, then sat down, and Mrs. Ashton stood up.

"These will be your teachers over the course of the year," Mrs. Ashton spoke, waving at the teachers."Now, let's go over some rules," she said, beginning to pace. "Now, we go by a point system here. If you break the rules, you will loose points, and the amount of points lost will vary on the rule you break, and what bad deed you have done. And you will gain points for doing good deeds and particiating in class and sports. Only the teachers, Principal and Vice Principal, Caretakers, the Prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl can give and take away points. They can also give detentions and punishments, but only the Homeroom teacher usually has the final say in the disciplinary matters.

"Now, some rules," Mrs. Ashton said. "Obviously, respectful Academic behaviour is to be followed at all times, if not you will be expelled. Another obvious rule, no drugs, alcohol etc is permitted on the grounds." Mrs. Ashton looked around at the first years. "You must have all books for every equipment for every lesson. No exceptions, if not, you will be dismissed from the classroom unless your classmates are very generous.

"Every lesson must be done within the Mandatory Classes and every student must take every Mandatory class necessary, and one Optional class. Each first year attends 8 classes each lesson and all must be completed. If failing to do so, they will result in failing and repeating the term, or just repeating the class their next year on weekends.

"No muggle electronics are permitted on the grounds. They wont work anyway. If you wish to play around with muggle equipment, there's a rec center down the hallway filled with muggle electronics," Mrs. Ashton said, pointing her hand towards the cafeteria doors. "As you get a few years older, there is an Island off the coast, with a small popular village, called Roanoke Island. Only 3rd years and above may visit this Island on certain weekends, but only if you have the form given to you to be signed by a parent or guardian. But you don't have to worry about that now.

"Now, to bedtime," Mrs. Ashton spoke, connecting her hands behind her back. "Bedtime for 1st-4th years is 10pm, and each student must be in their common rooms at 8pm. Bedtime for 5th-7th years is 12am, and each student must be in their common rooms at 10pm. Any student out of bed after hours will be severely punished, given detention, or expelled."

"Now, outside of classes and on the weekends, no magic of any kind, anywhere, only in the classrooms and the magical training hall, but there is no dueling or fighting in the magical training hall.

"As for the Taboo Forest, it is forbidden to all students. Any student caught in the forest will be suspended or expelled, depending on what you were doing in the forest in the first place."

"Jeez, these rules sound a bit harsh," Jimmy murmured to Connor.

Mrs. Ashton contined her talking, "Enforcement of rules outside of class mainly falls to the caretaker, with the assistance of the prefects. Now, onto sports!"

"Finally, something interesting," Connor heard Jimmy mutter.

"We provide three kinds of sports here at the Salem Institute," Mrs. Ashton spoke. "There is Broom Racing, which of course, speaks for itself. Signing up for this sport begins in two weeks, and you will need to speak to your Coach who will let you pick a Racing team to try out for. There are ten teams and this sport is for all ages. There will be a race ever two weeks.

"Onto Quidditch, a sport played on brooms with three different kinds of balls. Once again, speak to your coach for the same reason as Broom Racing. Signing up will start in three weeks. We have 16 teams of the campus of all ages, and we have our Full School team that will be playing against the other three schools in the country, four times a year. As for the in-campus games, there will be a game every 2 weeks. Broom Racing and Quidditch alternates a week."

"And lastly, there are the Magical Trials!" Mrs. Ashton said, and everyone who looked bored, sat up straight, listening intently. "The Magical Trials are a test of wit, strength, and courage! Of course, all ages are permitted to try out. To sign up for them, which will start next month, you will need to go to your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and you will be separated by the score of the quizzes given to you for your first practice, and then you will be put in your mixed chosen group with 9, and a leader will be chosen to lead his or her team to victory.

"Troughout the year, students participating in the Magical Trials, will be put into the three long games, a game of Wit, a game of Strength, and a game of Courage. At the end of the year, a last game will be held holding all the trials and only one teammate of each group will particapte and whoever finishes the trial with top scores will win. More will explained when you sign up, the point system, rules, etc."

Mrs. Ashton sighed and looking out towards the children who looked back. "Now, a tour!" she said, then opened her armsand waving them up. "Please stand and follow me outside." All the students stood up and grabbed their bags, and Mrs. Ashton led them and the teachers out of the cafeteria and out of the bulding.

"Now, as you know, this bulding we exited is the Grand Hall," Mrs. Ashton said to the first years when the were outside. "It holds the Main Offices, the Auditorium, Rec Center, and the Cafeteria. Now, follow me," she said, and the led the children to the left of the Grand Hall where there were four, five-story buildings. The all looked similar, and castle like, built with red bricks and stone. Ashton stopped and turned towards the children, where Connor, Jimmy, and Lucy were in the front. "These are your living dorms.

"The Washington Dorm is for you, the First years, and the Second years," Mrs. Ashton continued. "The Jefferson Dorm is for the Third and Fourth years. The Lincoln Dorm is for the Fifth and the Sixth years, and the Roosevelt Dorm is for the Seventh Years only. You're all allowed into all dorms, but you will have to be back in your Dorm by your curfew. And your dorm, you will have a roomate, and he will be your roommate for the whole year, and you can turn in an application next year for who you'd like to room with, but you do have to be the same sex. We allow no boy and girl rooms, and if a girl or a boy are caught in the opposite sex's room overnight, they will be suspended. These 4 dorms were named after the Four founding Fathers of America, 2 were muggles, and 2 were Wizards.

"Now, your dorm, the Washington Dorm, does have it's own Student Center where you can relax, study, eat snacks, ect." Mrs. Ashton spoke, watching the first years. "This way," she said, then led the children between the dorms, and stopped at a few large Greenhouse buildings. "These are the Herbology Greenhouses where you will learn Herbology with hands on experience. You will be working in Greenhouse 1 with the Seconds Years, as that's where the less lethal and nice plants are." Jimmy and Connor glanced at one another with wide eyes as well as eveyone else looking at one another, mumuring at one another. Then looked back at Asthon who began to walk.

Mrs. Ashton then led the first years to a 4 story tall building, and she turned to the first years. "This is the Franklin Delano Roosevelt Hall, or the FDR Hall, named after the Great Wizard President who led both Muggles and the Magical world through World War 2, but sadly he died, and his muggle successor took his place. Okay, in the classes of the FDR Hall is where you will learn your Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration, and a few electives like Wandlore, Medical Magic, and Elemental Magic." Ashton finished then led the first years away, but not before Connor noticed a sign in front of the building that said 'We have nothing to Fear, but fear itself.'

Mrs. Ashton led the first years to the smaller three story building, next to the FDR Hall. "This is the Columbus Building, named after Christopher Columbus. Here, you will learn your American Magical History, and the electives, Ancient Studies, Studies of Muggles, History of Magic, and Seer Magic." Mrs. Ashton, then led them to a second four-story building, behind the Grand Hall. "This is the Galileo-Newton Hall, named after a couple of Genius Wizards who studied the Magic of Magic. This is where you will learn Potions, Astonomy, and the electives, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Apparition, and Alchemy."

Mrs. Ashton then led the first years past the Columbus building where Connor could said some kind of large Stadium off in the distance, near a cliff, and diagonally away from the stadium, but not too far from the group, was another large field, enclosed with a wooden fence, and with a Large Barn-like building, and next to that, another Three-story tall building. Ashton turned towards the first years.

"You see the stadium there in the distance?" She spoke. "Yes, well that is your Quidditch stadium where Quidditch practices and games will take place throughout the year. And over there, at the empty field with the Barn and the other Roosevelt Building, is where you will learn Care of Magical Creatures. The field is for you hands on experience, where you will take care some of the world's magical creatures, but not until you are older."

A boy with black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, who wore shorts, a black shirt with a picture of a yellow bat on it, raised his hand. "Miss, if we sign up for the Broom Racing and Magical Trials, where will the practice for them?" he asked.

"This way," Mrs. Ashton said, and then led the first years to a building behind FDR Hall. It was a squared two-story building. "This is the Murphy Training Hall, where you will train for the Magical Trials in the Second Floor, and on the first floor is where you are to train your magic if you wish it so, which is highly recommended. Now," Mrs. Ashton said, clapping her hands together. "That will conclude our tour. So, I suggest you go and find your dorm room, and if you would like some help, we have the prefects there behind you to help you out."

The first years looked behind them and saw a small group of 15 to 17 year olds standing there, wearing a small rectangle badge and they gave a wave to the first years.

"You should already have received a piece of paper with the name of the your building and room number," Mrs. Ashton continued. "If you already have lost it, you will have to go to your prefect assigned to your house who will have that information. And After you find your room and get yourself situated, I suggest take the time to look around the campus and find your classrooms. You will find the room numbers on your Schedule. Your Schedule also has which classes you will attend in numbered order. Classes start at about 8 o'clock sharp and will finish around 4, unless you have Quidditch, Broom Racing, or Magical Trials practice. Now, there is a feast tonight, so do not forget to dress in your finest clothes, Dismissed."

And then all the first years, began to scatter, some moving towards the prefects, and others going their own way. Connor had began to move his own way, walking towards the Dorm Halls.

"Hey, Connor! Wait up, man!" Jimmy called after Connor, running up to catch up to him. "So, what room are you in?" he asked, slowing down and walking next to Connor.

"Room 211," Connor answered from memory. "What about you?"

"Uh," Jimmy said as he began to rummaging through his pockets, pulling out candy wrappers until he pulled out two pieces of paper. "Ah, here. Oh, sweet. What do you know? I'm in the same room!" He said, showing Connor the paper which happened to have the same room number as Connor. "Looks like we're roommates!"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Connor said.

"So, let's compare our classes!" Jimmy said, holding up his schedule. Connor nodded and pulled out his schedule and read it thoroughly for the first time.

Period/Course...Teacher...Room...Time

0 Breakfast.../.../...6:00 am - 7:45 am

1 Transfiguration...Mrs. Judy Cooper...FDR 202...7:55 am - 8:45 am

2 Charms...Ms. Winifred Burkle...FDR 110...8:50 am - 9:40 am

3 Potions...Ms. Mai Ling...GN 200...9:45 am - 10:35 am

4 Herbology...Ms. Juliet O'Hara...GN 115...10:40 am - 11:30 am

Lunch.../.../...11:30 am - 12:15 pm

5 Astronomy...Mr. William Astric...GN 214...12:15 pm - 1:05 pm

6 American Magical History...Mr. Donald Green...Col 112...1:10 pm - 2:00 pm

7 Defense Against Dark Arts/HomeRoom...Mr. Benjamin Ramirez...FDR 303...2:05 pm - 2:55 pm

8 Athletics/P.E...Mr. Rudolph Atkins...Training Hall...3:00 pm - 3:55 pm

9 Athletics Practice.../.../...4:00 pm - 5:30 pm

10 Dinner.../.../...6:00 pm - 7:30 pm

Connor read it twice and then handed his schedule to Jimmy so he could compare classes. "Let's see," he said, looking at the two schedules. "Ah, we have Charms, Potions, Defense, and P.E. together. Awesome! 4 classes with my new best friend!" Jimmy said, throwing his arm around Connor's shoulders. "And we're dorm mates, too."

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Connor entered the Washington Dorm Hall. "Now where to?" Jimmy asked as him and Connor stopped in the lobby of the Hall, looking a little like a Hotel lobby. Other first years and Second years were walking in and out, and around, some hanging out in the lobby.

"What room are you in?" asked a voice. Jimmy and Connor turned around to see an older student standing behind them, wavy-blonde hair to his neck, hazel eyes, peach skin, wearing a red shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He also had a small square badge on his shirt.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm the prefect assigned to your house," he said, and held out his hand. "Alan Snyder." Connor shook his hand first, and then Jimmy. "Now, what rooms are you guys in?"

"211," Connor answered.

Alan nodded, "And you?" he asked Jimmy.

"Same," Jimmy answered.

"Alright, you will be on the second floor," Alan said, and then pointed to the right. "Take those stairs, and the first room will be 200, and they are in order. You will find your room 11 rooms down."

Jimmy and Connor nodded. "Thanks," Connor thanked, and then the two first years began walking towards the stairs and then walked up to the second floor. They entered a blue carpeted and dark blue hallway, with many doors on each side, also blue, and with numbers on them, starting with a 2.

Connor started walking, noticing the first door on his right was a 200. The two boys then walked down the hall and then stopped at 211. Connor grabbed the doorknob which warmed up at his touch, and opened it up. Once the door was open, Jimmy and Connor looked inside. It was a nice sized room. There were two comfotrable looking twin beds with blue sheeting and covers, two closet cupboards with a couple of drawers each on the door side of the wall in the corners of the room, two desks and chairs at the end of the beds, a window at the back wall, and a couple of plush chairs near a small fireplace near the left side of the door.

Connor's and Jimmy's suitcases and bags where alread on their beds, Connor on the right and Jimmy on the left, waiting for them to be unpacked. Jimmy and Connor walked over to their beds, dropping their smaller bags, and began to unpack their clothes and schools supplies.

"So, are you going to try out any of the sports?" Jimmy asked, tossing some clothes into a drawer. "I thought I'd try out for Quidditch and Broom Racing, but the Magical Trials? Nah, they seem like they be tough. What about you?"

"I think I would like to try out for the Magical Trials," Connor replied, hanging up some shirts in his closet.

"Good luck with that," Jimmy replied, tossing his shirts into the closet. "Can't wait till classes start tomorrow! It's going to be great and fun! I'm going to learn all I can."

For hours, Jimmy and Connor hung out in their room until it was time for the feast, and they were putting on their nicest clothes. Connor put his tie around his collar and then stopped and stared at it. He didn't know how to work a tie, he wasn't paying attention when the tailor did it, and now he didn't know how.

"Uh, Jimmy? How do you tie a tie?" Connor asked, and turned towards his roommate only to find out that Jimmy too was staring at his black tie in confusion. He had a regular black suit on but with no shoes or jacket.

"I have no idea," Jimmy spoke, randomly twisting the ends of his tie. "My dad was teaching me, but I was too busy watching cartoons. They're very distracting." There was a knock on the door.

"Can you get it?" Connor asked, fiddling with his tie.

"But you're closer to the door!" Jimmy replied, then turned to Connor only to realize that he was by the window. "Oh, nevermind," Jimmy sighed, and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a pretty looking Lucy. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with a blue cardigan, and light blue dress shoes. He hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey, I thought we lost you. How'd you fiind us?" Jimmy asked. Lucy pointed to the door. Jimmy looked at it where it showed Jimmy and Connor's names written on it. "Cool. Hey, Connor! Did you know our names are on the door?"

"No," Connor said, turning to Jimmy and Lucy. "Hi," he greeted to Lucy. "You don't happen to know how to tie a tie, do you?"

"Actually, I do," Lucy answered with a smile and walked over to Connor to fix his tie.

"Thanks," Connor said when Lucy helped him. He then moved over to put on his vest.

"What about me?" Jimmy asked, as his tie was in a knot. Lucy giggled and then helped Jimmy with his tie while Connor pulled on his jacket.

"What time is it?" Connor asked.

"We have 15 minutes," Lucy answered finishing up with Jimmy's tie, then turned to Connor. "So I suggest we go now."

Connor nodded. "Alright," he said and then began to leave with Lucy by his side. "Come on, Jim."

"Wait," Jimmy said, quickly slipping on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, and then ran after Connor and Lucy. "Guys, come on!"

Minutes later, Connor, Lucy, and Jimmy entered the Grand Hall cafeteria that was nearly full with students all looking nice in suits and dresses, all talking to their friends, new and old. The trio found an empty table full of empty dishes and silverware, and took a seat. Connor looked around and then at the head teacher's table where most of the teachers were already there talking to one another.

At six o'clock, everyone was seated, including all the teachers, but there was a seat in the middle of the teacher's head table, right in the middle.

"Alright, settle down, settle down!" Mrs. Ashton spoke, quieting the students while waving her arms. All the students then went quiet. "Now, Head Principal Osborn is a little late and said to go ahead and start the feast as he will be joining us shortly. Now, let's begin the feast!" And once again, the empty dished were filled with food or drink.

"I wonder why the Principal is going to be late," Lucy said, pousing herself some lemonade.

"Probably fighting off a troll or something," Jimmy replied, already digging into his food. "What do you think Connor?" Connor shrugged, and Jimmy continued to talk about the awesome rumours about the Head Principal, as well as everyone else.

After dinner, Mrs. Ashton stood up once again. "I am sorry to inform you that Principal Osborn didn't join us this evening as he was really busy. So, I will give you a few announcements. Classes do start tomorrow, so please try not to be late. And all students will be wise to remember the Forest is out of bounds for those who don't want to be in serious trouble.

"And finally, this year, there is a small building behind the Dorm Halls, next to the Salem Cliff. It is also out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to get lost forever." Connor glanced around as everyone looked at one another in confusion. "You are dismissed," Mrs. Ashton said, and everyone got up and began to leave.

Connor stood up and began to leave the cafeteria with Lucy and Jimmy. "I wonder why Osborn didn't show up?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm pretty sure he was busy do something important," Jimmy said as the trio exited the Grand Hall and into the night lit sky, Magical balls of light were lighting the sidewalks that led to other buildings. Connor stopped to tie his shoe while Lucy and Jimmy stopped a few feet away, waiting for him, and talking about the Principal.

While tying his shoe, Connor looked up and saw a Shadow of a man standing in the shadows, watching the children as they walked towards their dorms. "Connor, what would be cooler, killing a cyclops or a minotaur?" Jimmy asked.

Connor turned to Jimmy and shrugged as he didn't care at the moment. He turned back towards where the man was standing only to see that he was gone. He stood up and continued with his new friends back to his dorm.

**A/N: Holy smokes. Longest chapter I ever written. Allotta stuff in this one. And there's more, and this story is coming along nicely. If you're reading this, I hope you like it. If you have questions, please ask and I will answer you.**


End file.
